U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,187 discloses a remote control system for controlling devices. The system utilizes a first foot-actuated transmitter that transmits signals having one of three frequencies at a time that is received by a receiver for controlling one of three devices. A disadvantage with this system, however, is that when a second foot-actuated transmitter in another room transmits a signal having one of the three frequencies, the second foot-actuated transmitter could inadvertently induce the receiver to control operation of the device when no operator is present in the room having the device.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for a device control module for controlling at least first and second devices based on RF signals having first and second identifier values, respectively, associated with the first and second devices, respectively. As a result, inadvertent activation of the first and second devices by extraneous RF signals is prevented.